Second Chances:Pt.10:A Terrible Place
by Trish1
Summary: Lady Elizabeth's trial begins in the Tower of London. What could be the terrible secret she is hiding?


Second Chances: Part 10: A Terrible Place  
By Trish  
Disclaimer: This is a work of Fanfiction. No copyright infringement is   
intended, no profit was made. Covington Cross belongs to Thames, Reeves, and   
Gil Grant, no to me.  
  
  
Sir Thomas Gray paced the corridor of the Tower of London like a caged tiger, Richard and Armus tracing his steps. It had been four days since he and the children had hastily followed the rickety wagon the many miles to the great city, and the guards had still not allowed him to see Elizabeth. He and the children had set up a make shift camp outside the walls of the tower, determined not to move until they could bring Lady Elizabeth home to Covington Cross. Besides Thomas, Adam and Lenore were understandably taking it worse than anyone. Adam seemed especially troubled, unable to eat or sleep. Thomas's heart ached with worry over Elizabeth. His mind swirled with questions, was she well, was she alone, where was she being held. He knew three facts to be certain, she was surely frightened, she needed him, and he needed her. He also never questioned her innocence. He believed with all his heart that she had not killed her third husband. Today finally, after prevailing upon the King, Sir Thomas was being allowed to see his new wife for a few precious moments. However, he had waited all morning and no one had yet come to take him to her.  
  
Finally a small, squat, oily looking man came hustling into the corridor. The three Gray men stopped, their faces looking desperately hopeful.   
  
"Sir Thomas Gray?" The little man announced.   
  
"Yes,." Thomas answered, his voice booming off the old stone walls.   
  
The man looked a bit surprised by the authority in the knight's voice, and realized that this was no one to trifled with. "Please follow me." He bid.  
  
Thomas cleared the distance to the doorway in two long strides, with Armus and Richard hard on heels.   
  
"Oh no, only Sir Thomas." The man said to the brothers who instantly looked annoyed.   
  
Thomas waved his hand to quiet his sons. He had waited four long days and was not going to let anything jeopardize his chance to see Elizabeth. "Wait here. Both of you. "  
  
"Yes, Father." The two instinctively echoed as Thomas turned and followed the guard down another long corridor.   
  
Thomas's heart sank and his stomach began to turn as he walked, too slowly, at the guard's pace down several more long passageways, and three flights of steps. The walls wet with moisture, it almost seemed that a fog hung in the air, and in several places moss grew on the cobblestones. He passed the inmates detention areas. Loud yells, and cries echoed in his ears. He heard disembodies shrieks of pain, terror, and insanity. He tried in vane to chase them from his ears, but then realized that Elizabeth had to endure them night and day. A heavy stench hung in the air, and the walls seemed to close in on him the deeper he ventured into this pit. No light penetrated here, it was like walking into the underworld. All he could think of was getting his beautiful Elizabeth out of this place.   
  
Halfway down a twisting hall the guard stopped infront of a small wooden door. It had been stained from years of contact with things Thomas did not even want to imagine. There was a small sliding window in the middle of the door, which Thomas noticed was locked shut. This was Elizabeth's cell. The word made Thomas burn with rage. He stood impatiently as the guard giggled the keys in the rusted old lock. Finally, the door complained loudly as it was swung open, revealing a small, filthy room, too putrid for any animal to occupy at Covington Cross. Lady Elizabeth sat shivering near the window.   
  
Her eyes rose solemnly to survey the unexpected visitors. As Thomas stepped into the small shaft of light that streamed into the cell, her entire face lit with relief. "Oh, Thomas." She proclaimed, rushing to meet his waiting arms. She fell against him as though he were life everlasting. His strong arms enwrapped her like a warm and welcoming blanket. Finally he could see her, hold her, be near her. He did not notice the chain around her ankle that bound her to the wall.   
  
The guard obtrusively excused himself. "I'll be right outside." Ominously warning. It was clear he meant he would be listening.   
  
"I've been so afraid." Elizabeth sobbed on her husband's chest.   
  
"Me too." Thomas acknowledged, not bothering to fight back his own tears. "Oh my darling. You don't beling in this terrible place. I wish I could pick you up and take you out of here."   
  
"So do I." She said looking up into his eyes. He took her face in his hands, and held it close to his.   
  
"I've tried for four days to see you. They wouldn't let me." He informed her.   
  
"I knew you were here." She smiled.   
  
"Just as you knew I would come for you, at the ship wreck?" Thomas smiled, trying to playfully tease her to take her mind off of her worries even if for only a moment.   
  
"Well, not quite." She took his hand and led him to the window. Below he could see the little tent and campfire he and the children had made. Cedric and Eleanor were milling about, and off to the side Adam and Lenore were talking seriously to themselves."  
  
"It's been my beacon." Elizabeth sighed tearfully.   
  
Thomas again, held her close. "It should not be like this." He said ruefully. "We are just beginning our life together..."  
  
"...and now I may lose mine." Elizabeth interrupted him.  
  
"No. Don't speak like that." It had been the very fear that had plagued his mind since he saw her carted away from her home. Thomas could not let her know it had even entered his thoughts. "They will see. You're innocent. It will be proven and they'll let you go."   
  
"Oh Thomas. You do believe I'm innocent, don't you?" Elizabeth pleaded. "I couldn't bare your suspicion as well."   
  
"Of course I do." He eased her mind. However, there was still something he wanted to ask but could not bring himself to. They could read each other like open books and Elizabeth knew there was something he was not saying.  
  
"But..." She began for him, her eyes suddenly fearful.  
  
Thomas hesitated for a moment, then realizing he could hide nothing from her and not wanting to leave her with worry, voiced his concern. "Do you know who did?" He asked, his voice lowered to a whisper ever conscious of ears just outside the door.   
  
It was exactly the question she had not wanted to hear. She turned her eyes from him, unable to face him. "Please Thomas, don't make me answer that. It's better if you don't know."  
  
"But if you know who did it, you could clear your name." He asserted.  
  
"Thomas, please understand, I can't." Elizabeth's eyes went far away for a moment. "I will give my life before I ever tell. I'm sorry. Please don't tell anyone that I know."   
  
Thomas could see the pain and anguish in her eyes, and did not wish to add to it. He also did not want to argue with her, not here and not now. He grabbed her and held her tight. "I won't press you now. But we will speak more of this later. You see, I'm not willing to give your life for anyone, no matter who it is."  
  
She smiled at him wishing she could tell him. "Thank you." Was all she could say.   
  
The door swung open and the little awkward guard stood in the frame. "You're times up ma lord." He said matter of factly.   
  
Thomas shut his eyes against Elizabeth's temple as if to chase their impending separation away. She clung to him like a life line. "I'll be back." He promised. "It won't be long before we'll take you home, to Covington Cross."  
  
"Oh, Thomas." She began to cry. "It seems so far away."  
  
"No, not far at all." He said smiling, silently turning her gaze out the window to the little camp below. She sighed her understanding.  
  
"I'm sorry, no more time." The guard pressed.   
  
Thomas tore himself away from his beloved Elizabeth. The door closing behind him was the worst sound he had ever heard. Having to leave in that wretched place tore at his heart. He vowed to himself that even if she would not tell who had really killed Harry Adderly, he would find out. If it was the last thing he did.   
  
_To Be Continued....._  



End file.
